


Папа

by sweetbarrow



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Лу учится говорить.
Kudos: 5





	Папа

Дэдмэн умел в иронию, кто бы мог подумать. Как-то при встрече он поздоровался и ехидно спросил: "Как поживаешь, папа Сэм?". Луиза заулыбалась, услышав знакомое имя, и хлопнула в ладошки.

Сэм падал от усталости, поэтому энергетики пил литрами.

Работу курьера никто не отменял, а ребенок на руках — это не то, что ребенок в контейнере. Его надо было кормить и поить по часам, мыть мелкую задницу, укладывать спать и развлекать. Сэм приноровился носить термобутылки с питанием и питьем в карманах, так чтобы они были всегда под рукой. Теперь к основному грузу добавилась сумка с влажными салфетками, подгузниками и теплым пледом. Сэм выучил с десяток песенок, научился выдумывать сказки и делать игрушки из подручных материалов. 

Луиза росла и становилась тяжелее. Ее маленькие ручки обретали силу, и теперь она уже ощутимо могла дергать папу Сэма за волосы, чтобы будить по утрам. Ещё она громко разговаривала по утрам. Хотя не совсем разговаривала, а лишь пыталась.

— Будешь спать отдельно, — ворчал Сэм, но послушно вставал с кровати, обкладывал Луизу подушками и шел на кухню за молочной смесью и печеньем.

Однажды утром Луиза дернула его за волосы особенно сильно 

— Сэм, — сказала она довольно четко для младенца. — Папа.

Память услужливо подкинула образ Клиффорда, а на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Папа, — повторил Сэм за дочерью и прижал ее к себе.


End file.
